Various types of extension handles have been provided for permitting a person to reach normally inaccessible locations with a tool, such as a window washing pad, paint roller and the like. These prior types of extension handles usually include a pair of seamless tubular pole members of the butt weld type with one pole member being telescopically adjustable within the other pole member and some type of locking means is provided for holding the pole members in length-adjusted position. The locking means includes a male locking member threadably engaged by a female locking member and the female locking member is rotated to cause locking fingers on the male locking member to move into and out of gripping engagement with the telescopically adjustable pole. U.S. Pat. No. 3,380,097 illustrates such a locking means with the male locking member being fixed to the pole member by either a pair of locking pawls engaging slots in the pole member or by a second set of locking fingers.
The use of butt weld type tubular pole members of heavy gauge or thick material adds to the cost of producing the extension handle. The use of heavy gauge butt weld type tubular pole members also adds to the weight and makes the tool difficult to manipulate, particularly when the extension handle is in the fully extended position. Also, the provision of locking pawls or an additional set of locking fingers for fixing the male locking member in position in one end of one of the pole members adds to the cost of producing the extension handle.